1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic photograph printer, and in particular, relates to an electronic photograph printer provided with a photosensitive drum and a developer apparatus which supplies toner to the surface of a photosensitive drum by using a rotative developer roll making contact with the photosensitive drum, and forms a toner image, which is obtained by visualizing a static latent image formed on the surface of the photosensitive drum, on the surface of the photosensitive drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic photograph printer of this kind is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
An electronic photograph printer (electronic photograph apparatus) disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is provided with: a photosensitive drum rotative relative to a recording paper; an static-charging unit for statically charging the surface of the photosensitive drum; an exposure unit for forming a static latent image on the surface of the photosensitive drum statically charged by the static-charging unit; and a developer roll using toner for visualizing the static latent image formed on the photosensitive drum by rotating reversely relative to the photosensitive drum while making contact with the photosensitive drum and rotating. In this configuration, the developer roll is supported so that it is separable or accessible relative to the photosensitive drum, and the developer roll is pressurized onto the photosensitive drum by a pressing mechanism.    See Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H8-30100
In addition to the developer roll, however, the developer apparatus of the electronic photograph printer has a cleaner roll, a toner supplier roll, and the like. In this configuration, adjustment of the position of the developer roll relative to the cleaner roll or the toner supplier roll may be inconvenient if the developer roll is capable of making trackable movement with the photosensitive drum.
In addition, the configuration allowing the developer roll to make trackable movement with the photosensitive drum may be disadvantageous because the adjustability for adjusting the contact pressure or the like between the developer roll and another non-developer roll in the developer apparatus will be limited in a narrow range; therefore, such adjustment for an ordinary skilled person in the art will need extra skill that requires time and effort to obtain. Such configuration has been unprofitable because of its poor operability and maintenance capability.